Little Moments
by Gratiae
Summary: Hotch loves the little moments when life is good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**

"_Yeah, I live for little moments when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it. Yeah, I like for little moments like that." – Chris DuBois and Brad Paisley_

o o o o

SSA Aaron Hotchner walked into his house earlier than he usually got home, happy that the paperwork for the last case had proven simple and he could surprise Haley but arriving hours before she expected him. He opened his mouth to call out his wife's name when he smelt an odd, burnt smell coming from the kitchen.

Dropping his keys on the table beside the door, he kicked off his shoes and strode hurriedly into the kitchen. Everything appeared normal except for the burnt chocolate cake that lay still in the cake pans on the counter; next to them, the black and white potholder barely clung onto the counter top.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud as he made his way past a few new boxes of unopened baby things that he and Haley were slowly collecting for when their son was born. When he reached the burnt cake, Aaron picked up the potholder, opened the drawer that contained its mate, and dropped it back where it belonged.

Gazing at the two pans of burnt dessert, Aaron began to notice the blackened edges and the way the center was more then a bit concaved. Racking his brain, he tried to think of all the holidays or dates that could be deserving of a cake.

'_Anniversary? No, that was in December. Valentines Day? No, it's March. Her birthday? No, that was six months ago. Oh. Is it?'_ Aaron glanced over at the calendar and, sure enough, March fifteenth was highlighted in lime colored marker. _'You think I'd remember my own birthday. At least I didn't forget hers.'_

Glancing over at the nearly cremated cake, he reached out a hand and let it hover over the cake. Feeling that the air above it was still hot, Aaron walked over to the oven to check to see if it was still on. Seeing the red dash was still positioned at the three-fifty marker, he grabbed the knob and turned it until it was at the black dash that indicated zero.

Looking at the wall clock, Aaron blinked at the black hands on the clean, white face that read, "6:15". He took one last look around the kitchen to make sure nothing else was out of place. Satisfied everything was fine, Aaron left the kitchen to go in search of his wife.

One foot followed the other as Aaron let his feet guide him through the house. He stuck his head in the living room and found nothing, save the neighbours dozing orange and gray tabby cat stretched out in their window box outside. He left the living room and his feet lead him to his office, but the room was empty as well. Aaron checked the nursery they were in the middle of putting together, half expecting to unwrapping new things or putting away baby cloths. The room was empty, but Aaron smiled when he saw a Haley had picked out bedding and the crib now sat ready in its corner, patiently waiting. Making it to the last room in the hallway, Aaron put his hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door to the room he shared with his wife.

The door open slowly and Aaron took one step into the room. The site that greeted him took a moment to sink in as his wife sat in the middle of the oversized bed with her head in her hands, crying as if the world had ended and she was the only person left.

"Haley? Haley, what's wrong?" Aaron took another step forward and let the door close behind him while he walked towards her.

"A-Aaron?" Haley twisted around where she sat and Aaron quietly took in the tearstains that streamed down her face. She whipped furiously at the tears on her face, but when the bed sagged slightly as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Haley to lean against him, she rested her head on his shoulder and the tears fell all over again.

Haley sobbed into Aaron's shirt and he gently stroked her hair. Haley's body shook against his as she cried and Aaron rocked her back and forth gently, trying not to smile as she choked out her story about burning his cake.

"I – I was making you a cake. Because it's you're birthday," Haley said in half sentences broken by gasping breaths. "And I put it in the oven, the cake not your birthday, and then I went to lie down because my feet were hurting." The gasps were coming less often now, and Aaron slid on of his hands down from her back to rest gently on her rounded stomach, feeling the steady, tiny heartbeat coming from inside her.

"I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I realized the smoke detectors were going off and the kitchen was filled with smoke. So, I opened all the windows and then I opened the oven and this black smoke came out in clouds. The cake was black and burnt and it was hor-hor-horrible!" Haley started wailing again and Aaron held her close, trying not to let her see him smile.

'_I know it's awful, but I live for moments like this.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So****ooo... Yay? Another short! haha Anyways, I hope you like it! The inspiration was the Brad Paisley song "Little Moments" written by Brad Paisley and Chris DuBois. If you haven't listened to the song, I recommend it. It's totally adorable. /sob GO LISTEN! haha jk. jk. :D**

**This is my first non-Reid story! haha Obviously, this takes place before Jack was born and, thus, before Reid even know Calliope existed. So, sorry guys. :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and, please, tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**

**P.S. - what do you think? Should I make this a series of one-shots about 'little moments' in Hotch's life or should I leave it as a single one-shot? Yall decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

_"She just looked so darn cute that I couldn't even act like I was mad. Yeah, I live for little moments like that." – Chris DuBois and Brad Paisley_

o o o o

Haley Hotchner sat grumbling in her little four-door sedan before opening the door of the drivers' side and sliding out. She slammed the door shut harder then she usually would have and moved towards the black SUV sitting in the driveway, blocking her way out to the street.

"Why does he always park so I have to move the van to get out of the garage? I hate the SUV. It's so big and hard to maneuver." She mumbled to herself as she opened the door and pulled herself over the wheels into the vehicle.

"Mommy?" Two-year-old Jack called from where he sat strapped into his car seat in the back of the sedan.

"I'll be right back, Sweetheart." Haley shut the door and slipped the keys into the ignition and turned it. She waited until her neighbor, Michael, had hurried his young son across their driveway and on to the other side of the sidewalk, from where he waved to Haley.

"Merry Christmas!" Haley called out the window. They returned the favor and hurried on their way to their own house.

Looking in the review mirror to make sure the driveway was clear of people, Haley threw the car into reverse. More then slightly annoyed at having to move the SUV in the first place, she backed out of the driveway faster then she would normally have on the frozen ground.

The back wheels skidded over the ice and she speed backwards out of control. Haley clenched her eyes shut and tried not to scream as she took her foot off the gas and jammed it onto the breaks, but the ice propelled the SUV onto the snow covered grass and straight into the large oak tree that stood proudly in their front yard. The air bag puffed open and Aaron came running out of the house.

"Oh my God." Aaron stopped in front of the sedan and stared at the SUV with its end bashed against the tree for a split second before running over. "Haley! Haley? Are you okay?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jack was screaming from where he was still strapped into the car seat.

"Oh my God, Aaron. I'm so sorry." Haley said as Aaron helped her down. Aaron looked her up and down, checking that she was all right, as she buried her head in her hands to hide her brightly flushed face. "I'm so sorry, Aaron. I'm so sorry. I lost control of the car. I hydroplaned."

"You're safe," Aaron said simply, smiling in relief as he wrapped his arms around her and held her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "That's all that matters."

"You're not mad?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just glad you're safe. I love you." Aaron kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Haley hugged him before pulling away. He laced his fingers through hers and they walked back to the sedan that held their now sobbing son. Unbuckling the belt, Haley pulled Jack out of the car seat and held him, murmuring wordless comfort. Smiling, Aaron stood with one arm around Haley's waist and the other raised as he gently rubbed the Jacks' back.

"How about we stay home today?" He suggested. "We could make some hot chocolate and watch a movie or something. Spend some time together. Just the three of us. I'll call the insurance later."

"That sounds really good, Aaron." Haley smiled radiantly and kissed him before carrying their son into the house. Still smiling, Aaron made relatively quick work of getting the SUV back into the driveway, surveying the damage to the car and the tree, before following his family into the warmth of their home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I still don't know if this is going to be more than this. But yeah... I dunno, I'll see as I go. :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and, please, tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

_"Where does the family start? It starts with a young man falling in love with a girl - no superior alternative has yet been found." - Sir Winston Churchill_

o o o o

Aaron shifted uncomfortably where he stood as he glanced at the happy, energetic girl next to him. She had been glowing all evening and now, as she stood talking animatedly with Rebecca, she seemed especially happy. _Would she dance with me?_ He thought to himself._Probably not. Why would she dance with me? She's been flirting with Michael all night. _He stole another look at her, to find she wasn't there. He looked around, puzzled, until he felt the hands slip around his face and cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said laughing. Smiling, he played along.

"The Easter bunny."

"How's you guess?" she cried in fake dismay. Aaron turned around and smiled at her. Her bright hazel-green eyes sparkled, laughing at him, and he couldn't help but widen his smile. "Hey, do you –" before he could finish, Michael grabbed her around the waist and said, "Dance with me!"

As Michael danced her away, he heard her laughingly ask, "What about Hannah?"

"She doesn't want to dance right now."

Aaron leaned against the wall and watched her. He was so engrossed in watching her that he didn't realize that Jessica and Erin were talking to him. Realizing that Aaron wasn't listening, Jessica followed his gaze right to her."

"You DO like her!" Jessica said excitedly. "I knew you guys were flirting in art!"

"NO! I don't like her!" Aaron said quickly.

"You were staring at her!" Erin chimed. "Go ask her to dance."

"She's dancing with Michael though." Aaron protested.

"And the next song she probably won't. And the DJ said the next song would be a slow song. Go ask her." Erin said happily.

"Yeah. I really think she likes you and I would know. I do live with her, after all." Jessica said quickly when she saw Aaron's face.

"She does?" Aaron asked hesitantly. "How can you tell?"

"The way she acts around you." Jessica smiled at the look of hope on Aaron's face. "It's obvious."

"You really think I should?"

"Yes!" Erin and Jessica cried in unison. Erin patted his brown hair down a bit and Jessica smoothed his shirt. Quickly Aaron stepped out of the two girls' reach and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, you don't want to look like a slob, do you?"

"I look fine!" Aaron protested indigently. "She even said I looked nice today."

"Hey, guys. Whatchya talking about?" Haley asked as she came up.

"You." Erin said."

"Erin!" Aaron said through gritted teeth.

"Oops." Erin put her hand over her mouth and looked the other way.

"I'm not gonna ask." She said after looking from Aaron to Jessica to Erin and back to Aaron.

"Um… Haley?" Aaron shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably and stared at the tile floor of the gym.

"Yeah? What's up, Aaron?" Haley looked at him in concern.

"Um… well… um…" Aaron stuttered and bumbled until Jessica nudged him in the foot with her pointed shoe. "Ow!" Aaron looked around and glared at her, while she glared intently back at him. "Um… would you dance with me?"

"Of course." Haley smiled at him and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. "I've been waiting for you to ask, you know."

"You have?" Aaron looked down at her in surprise, finding it much easier then to talk to her now then he thought it would be.

"Yup." Haley nodded, putting her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. The music started up and they both started swaying to the music. They were silent as the moved back and forth, surrounded by other couples doing the same thing.

The song came to an end and the dance was over. People started going for their purses and heading towards the door, but Aaron didn't let go of Haley's waist too fast.

"Um… Haley?"

"Yes?" Haley looked up at him and waited.

Aaron took a deep breath before the words rushed out of him, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

Haley, understanding his rushed words, smiled brightly and nodded. Aaron expelled the breath he had been holding and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I wonder how what Aaron Hotchner would have been like as a teenager? Hmmm... practically begs to be explored.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm keeping this labeled as "complete" because technically it will always be complete. I still have no idea how much will go into this. I shall write as the inspiration comes! :o)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and, please, tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**

* * *

**

_"A new baby is like the beginning of all things - wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities." - Eda J. Le Shan_

o o o o

"Agent Hotchner, do you want to hold your son?" the nurse in pale green scrubs approached him, tiny blue bundle in her arms. Aaron nodded nervously and stood stalk-still as she carefully handed him the infant. Staring down in wonder at the beautiful baby he and Haley had created, he moved the edge of the blanket a little farther away from the pink, wrinkled face.

"Hi Jack. It's your dad," he whispered with an uncharacteristically gentle voice. Gazing down into the wide hazel-green eyes that looked so much like Haleys', Aaron smiled at his son. "Haley, he's perfect."

"Isn't he?" Haley smiled tiredly from the bed, radiant despite the hair her sweat had plastered to her forehead. "Come over here. I want to see him."

Obediently, Aaron walked over to stand next to the hospital bed. Jack blinked his big doe eyes and yawned, unaware of the sense of awe he had created in the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Very short, but I liked it that way. It seemed complete so I stopped. I didn't want to ruin it by trying to make it longer.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and, please, tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

_"We can only learn to love by loving." – Iris Murdoch_

o o o o

She'd lost track of the amount of couples walking hand in hand while she waited for her boyfriend, Aaron, to come pick her up for their big 'Valentines Day Date'. Haley had been watching people stroll through the dismal Seattle day for over an hour, counting the couples that were supposed to be her and Aaron.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you, Aaron! You were supposed to be here over an hour ago!" Haley yelled at nothing in particular. She was in her, and his, favorite dress, a silk black slinky thing with red silk sash around the waist. Her toenails were painted a dark red to match the sash and she was wearing the new black sandals she'd bought just for the occasion. Her blonde hair had been curled and primped and fried and dyed and highlighted and everything those women in that beauty salon could come up with. Her fingernails were painted, her face made up, and she was actually wearing mascara around her big hazel eyes. Here she was… all dress up and no place to go.

"You don't need to yell so loud, Baby." The soft voice in her ear startled her as much as the hand on her waist. Haley screamed and whirled around to find a very apologetic looking Aaron standing behind her.

"God, you scared me! Where the hell have you been?" Haley yelled out her anger and terror. "Why are you so late?"

Haley threw one of the two sham pillows she had been hugging her arms around at the wall where it hit with a thud before falling on top of the poor, unsuspecting cat, who ran for cover in the bathroom.

"I'm sor-"

"What gives you the right to make big plans with me and then leave me waiting for an hour and a half? No, an hour and forty-five minutes! On Valentines Day no less!" She ranted as she walked over to the window. "And then you came here saying your sorry?"

Haley threw the other sham in the same direction as the first, but before the pillow had missed the awfully expensive vase her parents had given her as a gift. Unfortunately, this one didn't.

There was a crash and Haley whipped around again to see the broken vase in shatters all over the floor with water and lilies strewn around the shards. "Damn it!"

"Haley, I'm sorry I'm late," Aaron said slowly approaching the raging woman.

"Like hell you should be sorry!" Haley seethed before turning to really look at him. "Oh my, God. What happened?"

Aaron smiled woefully at her. His usually impeccable brown hair was tousled over his overly serious brown eyes. A yellowish coloring was spread over his cheek and his arm was in a black sling. "Baby, please don't panic?" Haley nodded numbly. "I was chasing down an suspect with Thomas and I got sideswiped by a car."

"What!"

"Haley, you said you wouldn't panic…"

"Are you okay? We have to get you to the hospital!"

"Baby. Come here," Aaron motioned for her to come over to him and Haley walked over and gingerly wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his dirty, white button-down. "I'm fine, Haley. I promise. I've already been to the hospital and they told me I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haley looked up at Aaron, who smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Haley leaned into the kiss as she tightened her grip on his neck. "Aaron…" Haley whispered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Aaron's free hand wrapped around Haley's waist and pulled her closer to him until there was no air between their bodies. Aaron smiled into the kiss when he heard Haley moan softly into his mouth. The smiled turned abruptly into a gasp as she turned his antics against him. Her fingers slipped under his dress shirt to slide like silk against his sides and stomach. She skimmed her hands around his sides to move up his back.

"Haley… God, Haley." Aaron groaned into her neck as he dropped feathery kisses along her collarbone. Haley bent her head down and captured his lips in hers once more.

Aaron felt like he was drowning in strawberry as Haley kissed him. Her smell was almost as intoxicating as her nearness. His hand tightened on her hip unconsciously as her kisses left a wet trail down his neck. The cool air that met the damp skin sent shivers down his spine as Haley ran her hands over his back. Aaron shuddered as she gently bit down on his shoulder before dusting small wet kisses on the tingling flesh.

Haley wanted, needed, to feel his skin against hers. Forget the arrangements; they were late anyway. Haley pulled her hands out from under Aaron's shirt as he murmured into her hair in protest of their absence. She smiled mischievously up at him and kissed him, lips parted in persuasive invitation.

But the kiss was a distraction as she deftly started unbuttoning Aaron's shirt.

"Haley. Haley. Baby, stop." Aaron reluctantly pulled apart from her even as he caught his breath, murmuring a regretful protest as she follow, arms warm around his neck. "Haley, now isn't the time. I can't –"

"Shhh," she silenced him with a kiss. "Please. Let me… just this once, this one time. Please." Nimble fingers continued to undo the buttons as Haley kissed Aaron's lips repeatedly. When all of the buttons were undone, Haley slid a hand over his heart, feeling the strong, reassuring beats keeping pace with her own. "Please…"

Closing his eyes as her breasts brushed against his chest with every breath she took, Aaron nuzzled his nose into her soft blonde hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Sweetheart, this is going to be difficult…"

Haley chuckled as she placed open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder dragging the shirt over his shoulder and down his good arm.

"We'll have to make do," she smiled as she kissed his jaw line then his cheek. Haley gently reached around his neck to unclip the buckle of his sling. "Hold your arm up. Don't let it drop," she whispered in between soft kisses.

Aaron bit his bottom lip as Haley slipped the sling from around his arm. Very carefully, she slid the shirt away, removing it completely. Before replacing the sling, she laid a weightless kiss against the skin when the discoloring seemed darkest.

Looking down at the floor, Haley leaned into Aaron. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped his forehead to rest against her head, pressing the occasional kiss to her hair.

And so they stood for long moments, until Aaron felt Haley shaking against him.

"Haley? Baby, what's wrong?" Aaron asked worriedly as he tried to get Haley to look up at it, but her fascination with the knots in the wood floor grew with every word he said. "Haley? Haley, look at me." He removed his hand from her hip to clasp her chin and force her to look at him. He wasn't prepared for the tears rolling down her cheeks.

When Haley looked into Aaron's eyes, she knew she'd loose all control over her tears. She threw her arms around his neck and burst out sobbing. She hid her face in his shoulder as she cried.

Aaron ran his hand soothingly over her back, murmuring nonsensical reassurances in her ear, having no idea why she was crying or what had upset her. Slowly the sobbing subsided and reduced to the occasional hiccup, until Haley was just sniffing back the last of the tears.

Haley looked up at Aaron and brushed a bit of dark hair out of his eyes. His hair had grown longer since she'd followed him to Seattle when he'd been transfered to the field office here. She liked his hair better this way, but knew it wouldn't last this length much longer. His brown eyes were soft as they looked at her, and she remembered thinking, when she first met him, that they were a guardian angel's eyes, always watchful. "I could have lost you today," she whispered, still reluctant to loosen her hold on him. "I was so mad at you and you were hit by a car. Aaron, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you."

Aaron felt his heart clench when she said those words. This was the first time she'd ever said the 'L' word. Hoping his ears weren't deceiving him, he smiled happily down at Haley. "You didn't lose me, Baby. I'm right here. I always will be. I couldn't leave you. I love you. So much.

Haley sniffed one last time before she graced him with a soft smile. "Are you sure you're alright, Aaron?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Aaron looked down at her smiling eyes that held only traces of the tears that had consumed her minutes ago. Her lips were parted slightly, a silent plea. Leaning forward, their lips met and Haley sighed happily as his hand tangled in her hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it, and, please, tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

**Love, Thalia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_"Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things." - __Robert Brault_

o o o o

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" The little toddler with sandy blonde hair and bright hazel eyes looked at the asparagus lying on the sidewalk and pointed to it. He was bundled in a deep blue winter coat and a pair of brown boots into which the bottom of his jeans had been tucked.

Aaron turned and glances at it saying, "It's asparagus, Jack. Don't pick it up." He grabbed on his son's hand and started to lead him down the street to the grocery store, the wind stinging his cheeks. Haley was expecting them home soon so the two-year-old could take a nap before they went to look at Christmas lights later that night. She'd only sent them out because she had run out of butter while making Christmas cookies to give away to the neighbours.

"Why, Daddy?" Jack looked longingly back at the limp vegetable while his dad led him away by the hand "It looks sad. Can we take it home?"

"No, Buddy, it's dirty."

Jack allowed himself to be pulled into the grocery store and followed his father around the dull store faithfully, begging only once for a candy bar, until, that is, Aaron paused in the produce section to look at the apples.

"Look, Daddy! Fred's cousins!" Jack cried out gleefully, pointing at a large display of asparagus standing up in a tray of ice.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Aaron put down the apple he'd been looking at and picked up another. "We don't know anybody named Fred."

"No! Fred's the 'spargest!" He ran over to the bin of asparagus, leaving Aaron to walk over and pick Jack up, taking only the butter and walking to the checkout line before leaving the store entirely.

Two pairs of feet firmly on the ground outside the market, father and son walked back the way them had come and, without his father seeing, Jack stooped down and picked up the droopy asparagus and stuffed it in his jacket pocket before running to catch up.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow... first update in months and months and months and months! Well, I did give fair warning that this wouldn't be a regularly updated ficlet.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! And hopefully I can come up with another one a lot sooner than this last one!**

**Thanks for reading and, please, tell me what you think - good or bad! [:**

**Love, Thalia**


End file.
